


I'm No Angel

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Patch Works [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: All's fair in love and war, Conspiracy, F/M, Manipulation, Revenge, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendolyn and Liam are up to no good.  Their evil plan?  Honestly warn Xander that Buffy is in danger from Giles and the Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Angel

They met in the park. Not the one across the street from the High School, the one with the playground, empty this time on a weekday in this drizzly weather. They sat on one of the benches where parents were meant to sit and watch their children at play. Neither of them belonged there whatever the weather. Neither of them cared. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t be coming anymore,” Gwendolyn said.

“I got tired of you always wanting to know if I’d told her yet,” Liam replied unapologetically.

“Well you can’t have lately,” Gwendolyn pointed out, “unless you called them long-distance and asked him to put her on the line.”

“The seeds of their discord will soon be planted,” he assured her. “Only I’m taking a more subtle approach. Something traditionally suitable to marital interference. I'm going to tell someone she trusts who already doesn’t trust Rupert.”

“Her mother?” Gwendolyn guessed.

“Much better,” Liam grinned wickedly. “A little boy who’s in love with her, ‘but it’s alright cause he’s just a friend.’”

Gwendolyn nodded. She knew just the one he meant. He was a well formed youth and charming in a clumsy, adolescent way. And however well Rupert carried his years, from a school girl’s point of view he was carrying a lot of them. And he knew it too. With luck there might soon be at least a handkerchief’s worth of justification for violence between them after all.

“But how well does that serve your purpose?” she asked, more curious about her accomplice’s thought processes than concerned with his attainment of his objective, which was set at a slight angle from her own. “What if she, totally convinced of and devastated by Rupert’s treachery, falls helplessly into the boy’s arms?”

“Oh,” said Liam with an easy shrug, “then I’ll kill him.”


End file.
